heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.17 - Rain Summoner
She's magical, ergo she has to come here at some point, right? Well, that was the logic, anyways. All those sleuths in the noir novels he reads are always hanging around bars and 'joints' where suspects frequent. That's where they go if they want to find them, and that's where they go if they want to be found. Nobody had bothered to explain to him what separated a 'dive' from a 'bar' and a 'joint.' He figured that's something only private eyes knew. So, for the time being, he was sitting at the bar, facing the door, and nursing a ginger ale until he could see the witch he had come to find. If she didn't show up soon, he'd have to change strategies.. Rain is magic indeed! She's come to read and try some of the exotic things here, maybe make a friend. She also probably got tired of cleaning duck poo up. For now, Rain walks in with a book under her arm, or whatever is equivalent to walking in here. She doesn't have her hat on but she seems quietly cheerful as she heads towards a nice table. She pauses. Is that Vorpal? A peer over. "Hey there!" Vorpal 's ears twitch as he hears a voice, and then... Ah, just the woman he wanted to meet. "Rain" he waves, indicating the seat next to him, "Just the witch I was looking for! Are you busy?" Rain smiles. She waves to the Vorpal. "Hi there, and um, not too. I was visiting a friend yesterday." She will climb onto the seat next to him, setting her book onto the bar. She peers at him with purple eyes. "What's up?" Vorpal leans back on his seat, "Well, I was taking to your... Instructor the other day. Tiny world we're living in, eh? I run into you one day, then the next I find out you're Loki's apprentice." He grins. Rain goes quiet. She smiles weakly. "Yeah. I keep it quiet so I can't be used against him. But don't worry, I promise I am not going to turn you into a goat," She remarks. They do seem to be polar opposites in that regard. "I help him with computers and things, and I get to use the library." She tilts her head. "What's up?" "Well.. he needs you to come and see him. He's... sort of stuck where he is, in Asgard, right now." He sips his drink. "He's alright, but I can't really discuss -why- he needs to see you. It's something of the utmost urgency and secrecy, you see.' He says very, very quietly. Of course. Loki is full of secrets. Rain blinks, looking concerned. They might be polar opposites in some ways, but she does seem to care about him. "I see. Right now? I'll leave a note for my friend that I'm out then," She nods. "And we can head over there. Or at least, I think I can. Or can you?" She peers at Vorpal, her voice low, soft, in a murmur. "Can you summon the Bifrost?" the cat says, surprised. All he knew was how the Bifrost made him feel every time he went through it--- it sickened him, and he didn't know why. Maybe he could find someone who could explain things to him. "If not... I know who can take you up there." "No," Rain admits. She shakes her head. "I think we'll need their help. I'll just drop a post it on the way over for my friend. Should I head there now?" She asks Vorpal. "I can't... but I know someone who can." He stands up. "We're going to see Eddie. He can summon the Bifrost and get you up there..." Rain pauses. "Not Heimdall or is this getting to Heimdall?" She smiles. "And that's alright. I am ready when you are, then." "Alright, let me text Eddie that we're on our way... we don't want him to get surprised..." he stands up and goes to the door, holding it open for Rain. The journey wasn't very long-- Vorpal had entered Oblivion near the area, and the bar's mystical properties always amazed him. "Now... I don't know how much Eddie knows, nor how much Thor wanted him to know... I hate keeping secrets from friends, but - as you will see when you get to Asgard- the situation is delicate enough that I'm leaving them the prerogative of who gets to know, and when. So when we get there, we'll see how Eddie acts or if he knows something... play off my cues, ok?" He says, smiling at Rain and knocking on the apartment door. It takes a few moments for the door to open but when it does, a freshly showered Eddie dressed in shorts and a baggy Superboy t-shirt appears. He's still sporting some bruises and bandages but he's mostly healed thanks to Eir. "Hey g-guys," he greets, stepping aside to let them in with a curious look. Rain follows Vorpal, nodding. "I understand. And thanks." She goes quiet, listening and following. There's a faint smile, as she waves to Eddie. "Hey there. How are you?" She asks quietly, peering over to Eddie. Vorpal smiles, giving Eddie THE LOOK... he hasn't had a chance to talk to him about his 'adventure'. But now wasn't the time. "Hey, Eddie! How are you doing? I hope we're not at a bad time" He says, coming in. Eddie just shoots Keith a 'please not now' look. He got enough from Sif. "I'm alright," he assures them both. "It's fine, I just got out of the shower. What's up?" Rain looks between the two, a little confused. She opens her mouth, then closes it. She seems uncertain. "I apologize for the abrupt visit." "We need to head up to Asgard... well, this young lady does. I'm coming along to escort her because she's needed... " time to test how much Eddie knew, Vorpal says "You probably didn't hear it from your father, I take it?" "Needed for what?" Eddie asks, looking to Rain. He's assuming it's Loki related since he knows Asgard's got healers. "Let me get my shoes and you c-c-can tell me what I didn't hear. I was t-t-too busy getting yelled at by Sif..." Asgard would need healers, after all. Rain looks quiet. "I am uncertain, but I suspect I will find out soon. I - what? I hope you're okay then," She frowns, looking concerned. She peers over to Vorpal and looks back to Eddie. "... I was thinking she might. We'll have to talk sometime, too, Eddie," Vorpal says, raising an eyebrow. But he stays focused. "Your uncle needs this young lady for something. I don't know exactly what it is, but I respect them too much not to pry. I'm afraid that's something on which you and I must stay in the dark until they're ready to tell us. Can we go up soon? I don't know if they need her post haste or not, but I'd rather not make them wait." "I'll b-b-be fine," Eddie says, unconcerned with his own injuries. He just shoots Vorpal a frown when told he wants to talk too, nodding. He tenses mid-shoe tying when Kieth brings up Loki. "Loki?" he frowns deeper. "Then it's n-n-nothing good..." he trails off. "Yeah, we c-c-can go up now. I just d-d-d-d-didn't want to go barefoot," he says, standing back up and heading for the door again. Rain looks concerned. "Yeah, hopefully it's nothing bad. I'm already in metaphorical hot water for giving out, y'know," For giving out the rune stones to them to free Sif. "And that's okay, I totally understand." She looks to Eddie. "I appreciate the help over." Vorpal looks at Rain "Do you have everything you need for the trip? I don't know how long you may be up there." "Oh yeah," Eddie jumps, grabbing a bag from the kitchen quickly. "Chocolate and m-mocha for Sif," he explains. Eddie leads the way to the elevator, holding the doors for the others before pressing the button to bring them to the roof. He looks to Rain to see her answer for Vorpal too. "Um. I - am guessing I'd need food or something, huh." She considers. Rain smiles to Eddie. "I'll grab my messenger bag and a lunch or two then," She nods. "I really have no idea why this is... happening," She admits. She looks puzzled. You say, "You won't need food, they're likely to take care of that up there." The cat grins. "I think we're all ready to head up, if that's all you need. Shall we?"" Vorpal pauses... remembering how weak traveling through the Bifrost made him, again. He had just come down, and wasn't sure he could stomach another trip. "Actually, Eddie... could you take Rain up there by yourself? Traveling through the 'frost makes me... really rather sick. I'd like a little time to recover. I'm sure your father can fill her in on everything." And, that way, if Thor wanted to reveal what was going on, he could tell him directly. Eddie actually laughs a little when Rain mentions food. "Yeah, you r-r-really won't need to worry about food up there. There's a lot," he says. "Especially if you're g-going to the palace, he adds. As the elevator lets them out onto the roof, Eddie nods to Vorpal. "Sure. I'm um..n-not going to stick around up there. I just got back this morning and I'm looking t-t-to spend time here on Earth," he says, gesturing for Rain to follow him to the center of the odd design carved into the roof itself. Rain is quiet. She looks between the two. "Okay," She nods. Palace? She looks confused. "I - see." She looks really concerned now, violet eyes widening. She'll follow along. "Do I just ask to be let back then, when I am done with whatever I get called for?" She asks. "Don't worry, Rain, they'll take good care of you, and you'll be free to come and go. Trust me, okay?" Vorpal smiles. "I'd come with you.. except I'm not fully recovered from my trip down. Something about the Bifrost really pretzels up my insides." Eddie offers a smile to Rain as well. "That's r-right. You'll be fine up there and if the Bifrost isn't used to send you back, Sif will do it herself," he says. He waits for Rain to be close and then takes a deep breath. "Uncle Heimdall! Please open the Bifrost. I'm bringing Rain to Asgard since the King requires her for something," he calls to the sky itself. Seconds later, the swirling rainbow lightning of the Bifrost bridge engulfs Rain and Eddie and takes them away, leaving just wind for Keith. Eddie and Rain appear in Asgard, met by Heimdall and several guards. Eddie nods to them and hands the bag he holds off to one of the guards. "Make sure the Queen g-gets this," he says before turning to Rain. "Alright. These g-g-guys will bring you to the palace." Rain is used to teleporting, at least. "Thanks. And I do," She nods to Vorpal. "That's okay. Hopefully I will see you soon," She offers to them. Rain smiles back. What in the world - Her eyes widen. Okay. She didn't expect to meet QUITE that many deities in this place, but yeah. She nods and smiles to Eddie. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Category:Log